


Hesitate

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. There was one last person for Reverend Amos Howell to lure for Unity in Smallville. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Hesitate

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

There was one last person for Reverend Amos Howell to lure for Unity in Smallville. Someone he remembered before Unity transformed him into an alien. Forced him to wear his human disguise. 

Mrs. Howell wandered and smiled. ''My son!'' 

Reverend Amos Howell hesitated to lure her. Frowning, he abandoned her.

 

THE END


End file.
